Fire Emblem Wraith of the Dark
by Reyson123
Summary: The story is about that the ancient evil the Shadow Queen is free from her prison and wants to rule Tellius so it's up to the heros of Tellius to stop her.


_**Author's Note: Dear readers I hope you love my first and only story I am recently making I never really made a true story but I always have these ideas that I feel like sharing so I hope you enjoy. Plus I do own Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn.**_

_Are first destination is at Golda inside an ancient temple where a great evil is soon about to rise that has been sealed before even before the dragons themselves. Soon all of the sudden everything starts to glow and the floor soon reveals a magic seal where the ancient evil is sealed. The seal then starts to crack, cracks more and more until it shatters. A shadowy figure then appears out of the seal, the shadowy figure appears to be female with flowing pink hair with an eerie looking crown, it would most people get a chill of fear just looking at her._

'_Ah my queen you have returned to us" Said a voice._

"_A recognize that voice anywhere" said the queen. "Beldam it's so nice that are the first to visit me at my return"_

"_Of course if we want to rule world fast you need me as your general" said Beldam"So where are we attacking my queen"_

"_Fast as always Beldam well since I can gather my army in a flash and are first strike is Golda's capital where I can use the dragon's as my power in my army" said the Queen._

_Beldam is stunned on how she knows where and what the dragons are since she was sealed before mankind._

"_Get that look off your face Beldam I have been watching what has been happening" said the Queen. Beldam is also a shadow figure mostly she has snickering smile she has wears a big abnormal blue and white striped hat as well._

_Beldam sighs for her foolishness and continues her discussion "So shall I gather my other sisters and start the attack?"_

_The Shadow Queen smiles "Yes meet me at the hills near Golda and from the there we will attack"_

_Beldam bows to her "I will meet you there then" Beldam disappears._

"_Beware all those who stand in my way for I will destroy you all" saying out aloud, and so starts to laugh madly._

_******_

_We are now are in the hills near Golda where the Shadow Queen's army seems to be an undead, druids, and other creatures of the dark. Beldam and her sisters appear to the queen's army. The two sisters are Marilyn and Vivian, Marilyn is slightly overweight and the tallest of them she wears a big yellow white striped hat similar to Beldam's, Vivian is the youngest and the most beautiful of the three with her swirling pink hair and her sincere expression but is constantly bullied by her older sister Beldam she also wear a big red and white striped hat._

"_Is everything ready for the attack my queen" asked Beldam_

"_Almost I just need go over the plan with me" The Shadow Queen reveals a map of Golda's map and starts discussing the plan "So this is what I planned, Beldam you will lead the main army into the city of Golda"_

_Beldam interrupts "You want me to lead the army don't you think you should lead instead of me"_

_The Shadow Queen sighs "You are most skilled general I ever had Beldam you deserve to lead this army" Beldam drops her heads since she nervous. "You have your sisters Marilyn and Vivian which will help you since you Sister Vivian can control the fire that the dragons breathe._

_Bullies her sister "Why should I put my faith with that twit over there I can handle it"_

_Vivian challenges her sister "I can to help at least people weren't calling me the crazed shadow woman who keeps preaching of peoples doom."_

_Beldam slaps her in the face "Shut up you brat at least I worship my ruler"_

"_Both of you stop it before you kill yourselves!!" Shouted the Shadow Queen. Any ways when you lead the main army I will ride on one of our wyverns and challenge Kurthnage to a battle and when he loses I will rule all the Golda"_

"_Sounds like a good plan my queen" complimenting "But you're a shadow not a human."_

"_Really?" said the queen "I'll see what I can do about that" The Shadow Queen so transforms herself into a human her look is a blonde pale woman with a gothic like dress. "You like my new look Beldam?"_

"_It's a good look on you. So are you ready? Said Beldam._

_The Shadow Queen smiles "Yes we are ready"_

_******_

_We are now in the middle of the battle and unfortunately the Shadow Queen's army is winning. We are in inside the capital castle where Kurthnage and Ena are discussing what to do._

"_Kurth we can't win this alien army is winning" said Ena with a worried shake in her voice._

_Kurth gives a deep sigh and looks down at the battle "I know it's hopeless but if we are going down we will down with a fight"_

_Ena is shocked by his statement "What! But Kurth many of our people are suffering we must give up for the sake of our people._

"_But Ena I have a feeling that they won't stop with us. I just have this feeling that they will come after the other countries, this maybe be are chance to weaken them before they strike again."_

_Soon a royal guard comes and alerts them "Your majesty a woman on a wyvern is approaching the castle as we speak"_

"_What! It just keeps getting worse and worse" turns to Ena "Ena I want you to retreat to Gallia with your son"_

_Ena is shocked again "Kurth I can't leave you and fall to this woman I wouldn't be able to live on if something happened to you. _

"_Ena you must you might be the only free dragon left. Go o Gallia tell the Laguz what's going and maybe then we can stop this"_

_Ena gives in a sigh "Alright Kurth I'll do it, but only because you want me to._

_Kurth hugs "Thank you Ena now go before it's too late."_

"_And I'll make sure she'll be alright Kurth" a woman will a black cloak, black horns, and green skins appears._

_Kurth smiles "Maleficent I can always depend on can't I?"_

"_Yes you can now hurry Ena we don't have much time"_

_Ena gives one last hug to Kurth "Kurth be careful"_

_Kurth smiles "I will Ena."_

_*******_

_Ena and Maleficent have fled to Gallia and the Shadow Queen is landing in the king's throne room._

"_Your highness the enemy is in the throne room"_

_Kurth gets up from his throne "Let's see who this villain is"_

_The Shadow Queen enters the room revealing herself to Kurth "So you are the mastermind of this whole battle, but all I ask is why?"_

_The Shadow Queen gives a evil smile "I'm a ancient evil that has come to rule this continent once more"_

_Kurth is not moved "You may say that but let's see if you can prove it" Kurth transform into the black dragon and goes for The Shadow Queen but she doesn't move but raises her arm and casts a dark spell at Kurth that severely hurts Kurth._

_Kurth screams in pain from the blast. "Ahhhhhh it hurts so bad ahhhhhhhh"_

_The Shadow Queen looks down at Kurth "Now do you believe that I'm a ancient evil"_

_Four of the royal guards come at the Shadow Queen hoping to stop her "We will avenge you my king screamed one of them" But it ended in failure as the Shadow Queen casts a spell on the floor knocking back the four guards._

_The Shadow Queen then laughs and saying "The Dragons have fallen to me the strongest of the Laguzs who dares to stop me who??!!!_

_**Well this isn't good the Shadow Queen has just defeated the strongest Laguz clan in a head on battle is there any hope now?**_

_**Plus please give your thoughts of this story and what I can do better. And yes I know I borrowed some people in Paper Mario and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty but I just thought they would fit in the story. So please give me your thoughts on this.**_

_**P.S. I will also be borrowing some characters from The Last Apprentice Saga but they will introduce later. **_


End file.
